The main objective of the research is the development of a coding system for the orthogonal Frank electrocardiogram and vectorcardiogram. Since an adequate record sample from normal men was already available, and additonal record sample from normal women had to be collected. Tracings from 450 normal females between the age of 18 and 90 years were obtained, subjected to statistical analysis, and compared with records from males of similar age. The main differences between ECG data of normal men and women consisted of smaller amplitudes in the latter together with shorter QRS duration. Using 96 percentile limits of normal, ranges of normal for amplitudes differed by 10-30% with consistently smaller values for women. These differences are of great importance for the diagnosis of hypertrophies. They emphasize the point that ECG codes need to be adjusted according to constitutional variables. Work on development of suitable ECG files for abnormals has begun. some delays were encountered in structuring the files which requires merging of data from many different files. Progress was made with records from patients with myocardial infarcts.